new story need title plz help
by Kohaku Hisagi
Summary: this is info for a new story and if you like i will put you in the story as well. oh and akira i'm sorry. i had to put it down. thx everyone rated M for violence and cursing.sasusaku naruhina shikaino nejiten gaaXOC no more character's i don't need them.
1. Chapter 1

I am going to make a new story but this time it's Naruto not bleach.

Sakura is the main character and Sasuke will come in later. But I need a few characters as well.

Story line:

Sakura is bullied a lot, she one day comes home beaten and bruised so her parents transfer her to Konoha high school.

Unfortunately there is another school right beside Konoha high, where most kids who like to cause problems, attend.

Sakura accidentally walks into the wrong campus (the other high school it Tatakai high, the kanji for Tatakai means fight. The Principal and teachers only thought it right.) She meets a girl named Kohaku who, if only glanced at looks like a very feminine boy, even though she has long brown hair below the waist.

That is pretty much all I have. I would really appreciate it if you guys would help me with this. I would like some characters to go to Tatakai high school as well.

So if you want to be in the story just give me this info:  
character name

Appearance

Personality

Hobbies

And if you like any relations to the other characters in the story

You can also choose which school you go to but I would prefer putting all people in Tatakai high. But you can still go to Konoha high if you please. It is your character so it is your decision.

I will post the character info to make sure it's right before I post the actual story.

I also need a name for the story so if you come up with anything please tell me I would appreciate it.

Love you all

-Kohaku Ookami


	2. Chapter 2

RPC's only

Tatakai high attendees

Kohaku Ookami

Long brown hair below the waist, golden brown eyes (though they are more golden then brown) like a wolf. She wears ace bandages over her breast with an open shirt that has a winged wolf howling to the moon on the back, like to wear baggy pants a lot and vans or sneakers.

She is the over protective type, usually has a cold demeanor but is kind. She, most of the time, keeps to herself.

Her hobbies, she likes to read, write, listen to music and sleep and weapons (sharps objects especially)

Ryou Nobuyuki

Appearance: Teal blue hair that is layered and choppy (like a person cut his hair blind folded) though it defies gravity. Has brown eyes but likes to put contacts in to change the color, you can choose any abnormal color ex. yellow red pink etc. Tan, (sun kissed). Sharp features. Tall (approx. 6ft 2in) wears a random t-shirt with stupid sayings and jeans, the jeans are always bright or different colors/patterns. Wears vans for shoes.

Personality: Has a very changing personality can be super happy then a second latter he can be super depressed. Though mostly happy-go-lucky, always smiles, and talks to himself some times: P

Hobbies: Likes to long board (how he gets to school), paint, and sharpen his throwing knives...: D (I figured that since he's going to a fighting school; why not give him a weapon? He loves throwing knives, and just any kind of blade, despises guns and if he can't use a knife he has a black belt to back him up) so you might find him randomly sharpening a knife in the middle of class. : D though because of this people are a bit standoffish, thought I would really like Sakura to be best buds with him.

Aya Dawn

Appearance: black hair with green streaks and sea-blue eyes. Usually wear casual black skirts, but likes to wear sweats too.

Personality: a nice girl who makes sure everyone doesn't push themselves or hurt each other. She has a very calm nature in frustrating situations unlike her sister (Akira Rose) I wouldn't make her mad or sad because she will have people on her side no matter what.

Hobbies: she likes to read a lot.

Akira Rose

Appearance: she has rainbow hair and sea blue-green eyes. Most of the time will wear pants and a t-shirt and sometimes will go for weird clothing (you will find out later)

Personality: calm and sophisticated but don't make her angry cause she will get her way somehow. She isn't afraid to beat the crap out of someone who pisses her off, Motherly type.

Hobbies: she likes to read, sleep, draw, and write.

Soren

Male : 17: 6'2: Longish Black hair: Icy blue eyes: Pale:

Personality: Comes off rude but is affectionate to the people he cares about, Likes to fight a lot, doesn't show much interest in females unless they're friends, defensive and has a very rough back ground, was kicked out of his house for being too "wild".

Hobbies: Sleeping, camping in the woods, drawing, playing the guitar

*has a Black and orange long haired cat named: Rikku

Megan Abel

Appearance: brown hair with different color streaks. She has brown eyes as well. Most of the time will wear something like sweats or whatever she feels like wearing that day.

Personality: can be bluntly rude a lot. Is funny as well and can lighten the mood in any situation.

Hobbies:

Daisuke Yagani.

Gender: male

Age: 15

DOB: August 1

Blood type: AB

Height: 5'1

Weight: 90

Hair: black cornrows

Eyes: black

Clothing Style: He wears Maroon jogging pants, maroon and white sneakers, gold short sleeve with the kanji for laugh in the back.

Personality: He's a friendly person who is a bit hyper. Cunning, mischievous, clever, and has a good sense of judgment. He thrives on humor and jokes. Daisuke has Acarophilia (general love of tickling, but without any sexual or fetish component to it) tendencies towards all girls only which makes him the number 1 on the list to kill by a lot of girls in his village.

Hobbies: playing pranks and basketball and hanging out with his friends

Favorite Food: octopus dumpling

Strengths: physical education and music

Weaknesses: math and science

-

Sora Matsuki

gender: female

age 15

DOB: April 24

blood type: A

height: 5'3

weight: 95

hair: Long Scarlet hair braided in pigtails

eye: scarlet red

clothing type: black jeans, red tank top over a white undershirt.

Personality: gentle, innocent, trusting, kind, and a good judge of character. All the same she is fierce and bold and can display a fierce temper on occasion.

Hobbies: cheer leading and running track.

Favorite food: spicy sushi

strengths: Art and music

weakness: literature

family: she lives with her parents and little sister.

-

Mai Kamaya

gender: female

age: 15

DOB: May 1

blood type: O

height: 5'2

weight: 88 

Hair: white hair in a long high ponytail

eye: ice blue

clothing type: she wears gothic Lolita clothes which includes black leather pants and black leather jacket over a black tank top.

Personality: cold, calm, collected, and mysterious

hobbies: reading gothic books and hanging out with Daisuke and Sora.

Favorite food: Hamo (pike eel) with pickled plum

strengths: Math and animal science

weakness: swim class

family: She has a father who is away on military duty and a mother who is the head of a trading company

Name: Suzu Utamori

Appearance: Black layered hair that goes a little past her shoulders, Amber eyes that look happy but has a tint of sadness, Porcelain colored skin with a petite frame, Wears any type of clothes that are comfortable but always wears a black jacket with long sleeves that cover her hands and has 'Cute but Psycho' in red bloody letters.

Personality: Is always hyper, happy, and absentminded around her friends and will do anything to make sure the people around her are happy though most people see her as psycho. She is rarely sad but when she is she'll go in a deep depression. When she is alone she is sad and quiet but likes to deal with problems on her own.

Hobbies: She likes to listen to her white I-pod a lot and you'll almost never see her without it. She just loves to annoy people, play games with their heads, make them go crazy, and scare them. She also loves to play with scissors and knives but her friends take them away from her saying it's dangerous but she always ends up getting them from which seems like nowhere.

History (Just in case you wanna know): She was abused as a little kid cause her parents thought she was always doing the wrong things which is why she goes to Tatakai High School (and her obsession with sharp things).When she was 8 she was molested by her father who was drunk that night though she kept it to herself. After years of abuse and nights of molestation(sp?) she developed a depression disorder which she has to take what she like to call 'Happy pills' that make her happy and hyper.

Kumiko Ketsurui (Prefers being called Mi-chan)

Gender/Age: Female/ 15

Appearance: Long silver hair (almost white) that goes to her waist in loose curls with an ahoge on top of her head and straight-cut bangs that cover her eyebrows. Light pink eyes that are in a sad expression and long eyelashes, her skin is sickly pale and she has full pink lips that are in a pout. She is about 4'8", weighs about 92 pounds, and has a C-cup breast size with a petite yet curvy figure. Wears a dark pink long sleeved off-the-shoulder shirt that stops just above her bellybutton and her sleeves go over her hands in a childish manner. She has black shorts that go to her midthigh and a garter belt that connects them to a pair of black boots. Around her neck she wears a black choker that has a broken heart charm on it.

Personality: Is a depressed girl who tries her best to look happy around her friends. She may appear really shy when you first meet her but once she gains your trust, she'll try to keep you happy. She is very gentle with her friends and doesn't like to see them hurt. Naive and isn't really smart so she tends to get confused easily. She has a hard time with trusting people and can go into a state of depression very easily.

Hobbies/Favorite Food: Sleeping, drawing, singing, and cutting herself. /Mitarashi Dango

Other: She lives alone with her older brother Hidan in a two bedroom apartment. Because her brother abuses her she learned how to love pain and became masochistic. Is always seen wearing long sleeved shirts to hide the cuts on her arms. She's seen drawing grotesque images and singing the song 'Hateful Wonderland by Miku Hatsune'. Has a habit of talking in third person (refers to herself as Mi-chan) and blushing alot. The ahoge on her head looks like a question mark when she is confused and twitches when happy or excited. She always carries around a black kitty plush that has three hoop earrings in it's left ear and has a 'X' for a right eye and if she can't find it she'll go in a corner and sulk.

Konoha high attendees

Sayuki Takamura nickname: Saki or Yuki

Appearance: silver hair with highlights [depending if your characters are ninjas or not (her highlights and eye color change due to emotions and the type of element she is using such as crimson when angered/ controlling fire etc)] purple or light blue eyes and highlights (the highlights are lighter shade than the eyes), waist long hair with layers.

Personality: protective over friends, don't like seeing people get bullied, smart, can read people like books, cold and calm towards new people, can fight well, photographic memory, pays attention to details like a detective, sweet and genius towards friends.

Hobby: plays any sports well especially fighting, cares for animals, and reading, drawing/creating things, singing, dancing and acting.

Nathaniel Tyler (I made this up so when you look at this I need you to make sure it's okay)

Appearance: short spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. Wears baggy pants with band T-shirts (or something such as guns on his t-shirt saying you will die if you come near.) his dark blue eyes set off his light African American skin

Personality: he is sweet but rude at the same time. Doesn't like to talk much but does when need be (mostly talking crap)

Hobbies: playing video games and listening to music and a good read and hangs with friends. He also likes to go to night raves with his friends as well.

Kioshi Myra (Myra means quiet song Kioshi means quiet)

Appearance: she has blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin is tan and is about 5'2".

Personality: despite the meaning of her name she is a very talkative person. She likes to be open with people about herself and she has many friends because of this.

Hobbies: likes electronics especially her laptop that she always has with her.

Name: Kaito Utamori (Suzu's brother)

Age:18 (Suzu is 15)

Appearance: Short black hair that goes to his back with bangs across forehead like his sister, Brown eyes, Tan skin, Piercings under his bottom lip, Wears dark jeans with rips in them and usually wears a tank top with a open jacket over it.

Personality: He acts cold and distant towards people he doesn't know but around his friends he is calm and cool to hang around with. He acts like he doesn't care about his sister around people but when it's just him and her or with a close friend he is kind and protective toward her. He is sadistic like his sister and likes to cause pain to others. He acts behaved around adults so they think he's a nice kid keeping him in Konoha High.

Hobbies: As said before he likes to cause pain to other and sometimes Suzu will help. He is constantly 'trying' to take away sharp things from his sister and stop her from talking in third person. He likes listen to rock music or just play video games which involve killing. Since he was younger he would protect his younger sister from their abusive parents.

*I may have more later so this is all I have you can still add your character if you haven't yet and I think I need people to go to Konoha more than Tatakai when you give me your character but it is still up to the individual.

Love ya'll

-Kohaku Ookami


	3. the beginning

New story

Kohaku: so this is a preview of the new story still looking for a title and let's live for hope I am working on and I need to finish the second chapter of wishes in death

Naruto: didn't you already finish wishes in death

Sasuke: she deleted it

Naruto: why?

Sasuke and Kohaku: cause it sucked

Naruto: oh well um

Kohaku: I don't own Naruto for if I did Sasuke wouldn't be such an idiot

Sasuke: hey!

Sakura: on with the story

* * *

I never wanted a life like this. I never decided to be who I am. I just wanted to make friends and what do I get. Every day a fist in the gut or someone telling me I'm not worth it, I don't have friends.

It's only my first year of high school, how can people be so mean. I never wanted this but this is exactly what I got.

I'm walking home now, with a bruised cheek and a split lip. I will probably have a black eye later too. I never did anything to deserve this, but this life is exactly what I got

My name is Sakura Haruno, and this is my story.

* * *

Kohaku: you know that is where the opening theme song would start, I want one of those

Sasuke: how about the song the stand by Monty Are I

Kohaku: oh I love it we should indicate where it goes every time cause I love that song

Naruto: you just started listening to it

Sasuke and Kohaku: who cares

Naruto: whatever

Kohaku: this is only a preview hope you enjoy it


End file.
